Storage
The carry weight information on the character sheet tells how much you can carry, yet not where it is stored. Here is a list of items in which stuff can be stored. Some of them distribute weight, which makes equipment feel more light than it actually is. (Fractions of weight rounded up) (E.g. it's more tiring to carry a heavy stone in your arms over your head than it is to put it in a backpack. Or it's more easy to carry a heavy backpack on your shoulders than it is carry it by hand in front of you.) I know a pound of feathers takes up more space than a pound of iron, but it would be too complicated to exactly calculate how much space is in which container. Here just common sense has to be used. Although a backpack can carry more than 8 lb. that does not mean a greatssword will fit in it. Therefor the amount of space a container has is defined by how much it can carry and you only really have to think about that. Here's some guidelines: Most normal items can be carried in those containers. Most weapons however need to be carried by hand. Cloth, leather or other kind of soft armour can be put in containers. Metal armour can not be stored. (Of course none of that really applies to magical containers) Clothing Clothing Your standard clothing can carry 8 pounds in pockets. Armour Armour has no pockets. However clothing worn beneath armour has, but it's either obstructed or just simpler than normal clothes. Therefor armour can carry 4 pounds. Backpacks Putting down the backpack to get an item is a move action. Simple Backpack A backpack is a leather pack carried on the back, typically with straps to secure it. You can attach other objects to it using rope. Things stored in a simple backpack only weight 4/5 of their normal weight. It can carry 25 lb. Cost: 1 gp. Messenger Bag This bag is worn over one shoulder with a strap that goes across the chest resting the bag on the lower back. It has multiple compartments. There are a multiple of front compartments, but it's also very easy to just sling the bag around (if it is not being obstructed) and get things from it's main compartment. Taking something from it is a free action. Things can be attached to it (see Attachments), yet if anything more than 1 lb. is attached in this way, the extra luggage makes the bag more unwieldy and voids its benefit of only taking a free action to reach it. It can carry 20 lb. Cost: 3 gp. Framed Backpack The framed backpack is giving the wearer more support and protection and better weight distribution than a simple, frameless strapped bag. This kind of backpack has exposed frame portions above and below the sack to accommodate attachment of larger items. It is unwieldy and gives a -1 to AC and reflex saves. Unbuckling it is a free action. It can carry 45 lb. Things stored weight 3/4 of their normal weight. Cost: 4 gp. Advanced Backpack This kind of backpack is an improvement on the Framed Backpack. It adds a couple of side-pouches that add additional storage space of 6 lb. You can grab things from the side-pouches as a free action (using the item though still requires a move or standard action in most cases). It can carry 40 lb. Things stored weight 3/4 of their normal weight. Cost: 8 gp. Attachments You can attach a number of items around backpacks using small ropes and nets and such. They still weight their full weight though. You can not attach anything that weights more than 8 lb. on it's own. You need rope to do this (about 1 ft of rope per attachment). Waterproofing Normally, backpacks are made of some kind of cloth, which means the items inside can get wet if the backpack is exposed to water for a long period of time or submerged. By changing the construction fabrics into waterproof one adds 30gp to it's price and has to be decided upon on construction. Cost: +30 gp. Other kind of storage Sacks Sacks comes in different sizes: Small, 10 lb Medium, 15 lb Large, 20 lb They can easily be attached. Belts Various kind of objects can be attached to the belt (see Attachments). The maximal load of a single item that can be attached to a belt is 2 lb. Getting something hanging from a belt is a free action. Belt Pouch This small, watertight leather belt pouch has many compartments. Getting something from it is a free action. It can hold up to 6 lb. of items. A spell component pouch is a kind of belt pouch. Cost: 1 gp. Pouch This attachment can be attached to any kind of backpack or part of clothing. It is a small, watertight leather pouch with many compartments. Getting something from it is a free action. One pouch can hold up to 3 lb. of items. Cost: 1 gp. Bottle Holder This attachment can hold two bottles. Useful if you fancy some wine mid-combat. Cost: 1 gp. Bandolier A bandolier can hold 8 small items up to 2 lb. This is most useful for daggers, potions or ammunition. Cost: 1 gp. Quiver A quiver can hold 20 arrows or bolts. Cost: 1 gp. (only if bought separately from a bow or crossbow) Limbs You can attach small, flat objects to each of your vambraces and greaves and your thighs if you're not wearing full armour. This means one or two daggers or Magical Tablets. Waterskin A full waterskin can hold up to 3 days worth of water.